


Looking After James

by knitekat



Series: Accidents Happen [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor makes good on his promise to take extra special care of James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking After James

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta back in 2011

“Bloody hell, James. What were you thinking? I've never seen Nick so angry.” Connor folded his arms as he considered his lover. “Helen tried to kill him. She tried to kill all of us.”

“You think I don't remember that? She had her clone hold a gun to my head,” James growled back before he shook his head and sighed. “Sorry, Con. I shouldn't take it out on you.”

“Then why?” 

“I had no choice,” James sighed bitterly. “The minister overruled me. Helen has information we need but she'll only share if she's a member of the team.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Against my protests, the minister agreed to her demands.”

Connor whistled softly. “So, what happens now?”

“We deal with it. Hopefully Jenny can talk some sense into Cutter. I never thought I'd say it, but we can't afford to lose him.”

“Do you trust Helen?” Connor paused before adding, “I mean, she did save your life. Twice.”

“Please don't remind me. That was the only reason I listened to her in the first place.” James snorted. “I should have known better.” 

“But do you trust her?”

“As I once told Cutter, about as far as I could throw a Stegosaurus.”

Connor chuckled. “Monday's going to be fun, isn't it?”

James groaned. “Oh God. Why did I ever agree to this farce?”

Connor wrapped his arms around James and gently kissed him. “Maybe Helen is on the level?”

“If she is, the Minister will take the credit. If not, I'll get the blame.”

“Poor baby.”

James glared at Connor before he sighed and kissed Connor back. “Can we not talk about Helen?” He trailed a hand over Connor's back and down to his arse. “You promised you'd take extra special care of me...”

Connor managed a reasonable attempt at quirking an eyebrow. “Sir James Lester actually wheedling me to look after him?” He took a glove off and pressed his hand against James' forehead.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking you haven't got a temperature.” Connor's voice was calm with only a hint of amusement laced through his tones. 

“Very funny,” James muttered before sighing as Connor's fingers dug into his tense shoulders. 

“Sorry, love.” Connor trailed his hand down James' good arm until he held his hand. Tugging lightly, he added, “Come on. I can give you a better massage on the bed.” 

“Now that sounds promising.”

***

James groaned as Connor's hands slid down his bare skin from his shoulders to his waist and back up again. He yelped when Connor pinched a nipple before sighing as Connor soothed the slight pain before heading down his body. He moaned when Connor's warm mouth surrounded him. His fingers tangled in Connor's hair and his hips bucked upwards, seeking more.

James's cries were split between moaning for more and cursing Connor as he took James to the brink, over and over again. He was writhing on the bed, pleas dropping from his lips when Connor finally had mercy on him, swallowing again and again as his finger pressed just there and James was coming, hard and long and collapsing in a boneless mess as he let Connor do whatever he wanted to him. 

A tongue pressed against his hole had James suddenly aware that his legs were over Connor's shoulders and his lover's tongue was licking him insistently. He could do little but whimper and moan as Connor's tongue danced in that intimate area before pushing in to claim him. “Fuck, Con.”

“Getting to that,” Connor muttered against James' skin before he returned to his task. 

James moaned softly as he felt slicked fingers press inside and Connor prepared him both thoroughly and quickly. He pushed back as the blunt tip nudged against him and sighed as he took Connor to the root. James let his lover set the pace, enjoying the sensation of being filled and fucked. 

James dropped a hand to his cock and stroked himself in time with Connor's thrusts, holding himself just right and sweeping his thumb across his tip. Connor's hand wrapped around his as Connor's hips sped up, driving deeper inside James as their hands flew faster. 

Gasping as his release crashed down on him unexpectedly, James could feel Connor shoving in deep as he chased his own. Once. Twice. Thrice and Connor was gasping and spurting and then collapsing on top of James. 

James sighed contentedly as he stroked a hand down Connor's narrow back. He moaned as he felt Connor's cock slip free and then Connor kissed him. 

“OK, James?” Connor asked as he laid his head on James' good shoulder, almost purring as James stroked his back. “I didn't hurt your arm?”

It took a moment for James to form a reply. “Wonderful.”

Connor nuzzled against his shoulder. “And the arm?”

“Feels OK. Still sore.” 

“Tired?”

James groaned. “I'm no spring chicken, love.”

Connor snorted against his shoulder as his hand stroked James' spent cock. “No, you're a damn fine cockerel.” 

“Connor.” 

“Sorry.” Connor grabbed a handful of tissues to clean them up before snuggling up against James, his head once more pillowed on James' shoulder and his arm wrapped around James' waist. 

James knew his lover needed that contact to keep the nightmares at bay. He still clearly remembered the night he had been released from the hospital. 

_Connor had slept in his old room, he said to allow James to get some much-needed sleep. But James had woken in the middle of the night and lay there listening for whatever had roused him. He heard the muffled cries coming from Connor's room and had hurried over to discover what was ailing his lover. The sight of Connor, sweat running freely down his face as he tossed and turning in his bed had James going to him at once. The pleading in Connor's voice as he cried James' name made his heart clench and he shook Connor firmly._

_Connor had woken up wide-eyed and shaking as he had gazed about the room in near-panic. James pulled him against his chest and held him there, running his good hand over Connor's back until he felt the tremors fade._

_“Connor?”_

_“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.” Connor's voice was still shaky. “Go back to bed, James. I'll be fine.”_

_“No, love.” James tugged Connor until his lover stood up. He gently pushed him towards the shower. “No arguments, Connor. Shower first and then you are sleeping in my bed.”_

_“I'll keep you awake.”_

_“Rubbish. This bed is soaking wet.” James pulled Connor into a kiss. “Besides, you'll sleep better if you know I've safe.”_

Even now Connor slept better if he had his arms around James, his head resting on James' shoulder. And, truth be told, James slept better like that too. He smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of Connor's head before settling down for the night. He had no doubt Monday would be a disaster, but he still had the weekend and Connor to look forward to until then, and he had every intention of making the most of both of them.


End file.
